


I'll never say never, but will sure as hell think it.

by BloodieSpiders



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Ooooooh definitely original Hamilton fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodieSpiders/pseuds/BloodieSpiders
Summary: Not really a summary but anyone wanna be a co-creator?
Relationships: Guess - Relationship
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodieSpiders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodieSpiders/gifts), [your so amazing **Heavy self-promote**](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=your+so+amazing+%2A%2AHeavy+self-promote%2A%2A).

> I originally wrote this for a YouTube series on Hamilton and got obsessed with it. This online version is a rewrite in a way, bare with me, I'm still in school and I've only written 7/8 chapters of this on paper and lose inspection easily. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Extra Info, Only the Revolutionary Squad knows that Alex's dad is like John's so it's a surprise for the Schuylers and Washingdad. J-**

* * *

"John, can I tell you something.. in private...?" _**howthefuckdoicontinuewiththis?** _"Sure, pardon Eliza." **_oUt In ThE hAlL_...** "What's the problem Lex?" ". . ." "Um, Alex? What's-" "MYDADSOUTOFJAILANDHEMETYOURDADANDTHEY'RECOMINGTOVISIT!" s i l e n c e. . . "What are we supposed to do..?" "We should talk it over with everyone. A group effort.. Is important in this situation." _**(Can you tell who's speaking or...?)**_

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to do?" _**(This is John btw)**_ "Tell Washington. He should know what to do. We need to protect them for the day. T-" "It's*mumble*.." "What Alex?" "It's a month Laf.." "Week, year, decade whatever, you both need to be protected. If your parent's like John's, the worst case scenario is bound to happen. Now, to Washingdad."_**(Elizaaa)**_ . . . "HE'S NOT MY DAD GUYS!" "Alexander?" "Daddy's calling." "Fuck Madison Jefferson." "That's what I call perfect timing." I hate my friends. _**(By this point, I'm not sure who's POV it is...)**_

* * *

"Please tell me they're not allowed on school grounds!" "I'm sorry Peggy, they are." <strike>_**And they're near.**_</strike> "Not the time James." _**(Props if you know this YouTuber.) <strike>I'm not lying Al-</strike>**_ "COVER YOUR MOUTH AND FACE, GAS BOMB!!"

* * *

_ **TO BE CONTINUED! In the written version of this, there's more to this chapter but, why not add it to the next one since it's so short? Anyway, in a chapter or two(Or three or four...) I need some original characters. I'll tell you when it'll be and the deadline. (If it's early, you get a hand drawn picture mate!)** _


	2. Not a chapter, just an Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I'm so pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why AO3?

For all you spiders out there that have checked out my other story, might be wondering why it's gone. AO3 took it down because it was "against policy". Bullshiit-*Sneeze* Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit. In all seriousness though, it was supposedly not fanfiction which pisses me off because there's roughly 100 other fanfictions like mine, for the same fandom. Obviously, I can't post this on there but if there's a way to get it back, I'll try and any advice is useful. Good night, evening, and morning to you all and catch me some flies!

* * *

I'm honestly waiting for an email from AO3 saying, "tHiS cHaPtEr WaSnT fAnFiCtIoN aNd ThErEfOrE, iM tAkInG iT dOwN." Asshats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this website, but this is dumb as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I have so much time for character development, wHoOpS!


End file.
